


The Softest Murmur of Voices

by Ange_de_la_Mort



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort
Summary: People who can't stand not getting what they want: Raihan.People who'll do everything they need to until they get what they want: Raihan.People who are totally overwhelmed with what they're getting themselves into: ... yeah, that's Raihan, too.Or: Sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Even if that means fondling his not-yet-boyfriend in public.
Relationships: Kabu/Raihan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 308





	The Softest Murmur of Voices

"You," is all the warning he gets before surprisingly strong hands grab him by the collar and drag him into an empty bathroom stall. The same strong hands - Kabu's hands - now touch his chest, but unfortunately only to push him back, until he stumbles over his own feet and his ass hits the toilet lid unceremoniously. 

Raihan wants to utter a quiet curse, for that is certainly gonna be a bruise, but when he opens his mouth to complain, he makes the mistake of raising his head at the same time to look Kabu - who is now standing in front of him - in the face. Every trace of a halfway articulated word dies before it can cross his lips for Kabu's eyes are burning with the kind of fiery passion that Raihan has only ever seen in battles.

 _Is this one?_ he thinks and notices a broad grin plucking at the corners of his mouth. _Is this a battle to you, old man?_

Because if this is a battle, it's one that Raihan started. And one he intends to win.

_

_In fact, everything started almost an hour earlier, shortly after they entered the restaurant in Wyndon. All of them. Technically speaking, they meet quite often, after all, there's always something to celebrate, a birthday, an important victory, a freshly hatched Pokémon to be included in their small but loving circle._

_It's almost difficult to determine exactly what they are now. Good colleagues at work. Friends. A found family full of happy happy joy joy. Maybe more. At least there is one person with whom Raihan would like to be more than just a friend, but alas, things are never easy. Not when Kabu is involved._

_They are not together. They aren't even close to it. And they'll probably never get together anyway, but that's not due to Raihan not trying, oh no, he's been trying_ all right. _And yet, they keep dancing around the topic, or, rather,_ Kabu _keeps dancing around it._

_Raihan doesn't. Dance. Not just in this case, he doesn't at all, the danger of unflattering angles and unintentionally awkward facial expressions is far too high, and ... whatever._

_Anyway, he has done pretty much everything in his power. Has made Kabu countless compliments. Has asked him for advice on a possible improvement to his gym challenge. Has pulled him aside and begged for what felt like a thousand selfies (not really, actually there are only twenty-seven), put an arm around him and said that he would certainly frame one or two pictures and hang them on the wall over his bed._

_And Kabu, blessed be this old man's unbelievable innocence, still hasn't gotten a single clue, has always helped him in a friendly-ish way and with a smile on his face, and ... nothing else has happened. Not the last time. Or the time before. Or the time before that. Just ... nothing._

_It's frustrating. Unfair. Driving him crazy._

_With a pout on his lips, he sits down at the other side of the table, directly across Kabu, who is currently in the middle of a conversation with Melony; his upper body turned a little in her direction, a smile on his lips, his hands in perpetual motion with brief gestures or gently patting her arm._

_He doesn't even notice Raihan, and that's ... that's what truly hurts his ego. He could live with it if Kabu was just being frank with him. It shouldn't be too difficult to address the subject, should it? A simple 'Raihan, why exactly are you collecting this many pictures of me?' or 'Raihan, you've asked me about type advantages ten times in the last week, are you sure you're fit to be a gym leader?' or even 'Raihan, can you explain in easy words why your hand is on my butt again?' would be enough for him, those would be great conversation starters. This however ... is unacceptable._

_The spotlight has to be on him at all times. That's just one of the few rules in life that Raihan follows, and that everyone else should follow as well. And if Kabu doesn't follow the rules on his own, Raihan may have to resort to unfair methods._

_Just for a moment he considers slipping beneath the table, undoing Kabu's pants and giving him the best blowjob of his life, but he quickly discards the idea again. That would be embarrassing._

_For the others._

_But ... hmm. But yes, it should be possible to get Kabu's attention again somehow._

_His fingers hit the surface of the table, a quiet, steady_ taptaptap _, while he runs through all the ideas and immediately lets them migrate into the imaginary trash can. But then ... then he smiles complacently and slips out of one of his shoes, spreads his toes a little and waggles them. Slowly he fumbles with his socked foot under the tablecloth until he grazes Kabu's leg._

_This makes Kabu look up briefly and look in Raihan's direction, confusion in his eyes and deep frown lines on his forehead. Maybe Raihan would have left it at that, just messing with him a little, if Kabu hadn't been turned his attention back to the others._

_Thus Raihan pulls his phone out of his pocket and rests his chin on one hand, scrolling randomly through his dashboard with the other without even paying attention to the pictures and text posts. After all, none of this is important, just a show he puts on so that the others don't notice anything._

_At the same time his foot slowly wanders along the leg of Kabu's pants - which earns him some confused glances from Kabu's side of the table, but since he doesn't explicitely tell him to stop, Raihan just doesnt. After a few seconds his foot lies where it belongs: at Kabu's crotch, between his spread legs, where he slowly and pleasurably presses the ball of his foot and his toes against Kabu's dick._

_Kabu is squirming in his seat, coughing around a sip of wine, and very anxious to seem as normal as possible without making a scene, while his dick slowly gets hard under Raihan's attention, expanding into a considerable package._

_Now there are actually only three things that could happen:_

_Kabu makes a scene in front of everyone else. That's unlikely, because he wants to save his own face as well as - bless him for his chivalry - that of Raihan._

_Or Kabu tries to ignore Raihan's merciless attack on his cock for as long as possible and finally comes into his pants like a schoolboy on his first date (Raihan doesn't speak from experience here, thank you, that's just a small, nice fantasy! That didn't happen to him back then. The first three times. ... damn it.) ... that's a wonderful idea and something they might be able to work towards later, but that won't happen either._

_So there remains possibility number three, the one Raihan hits the jackpot with: Kabu apologizes under a guise and heads towards the bathroom._

_Bingo._

_Raihan counts a few more seconds before he also excuses himself and follows him remarkably discreetly._

_

And now here he is, in a cramped bathroom stall in a fancy restaurant in an even fancier city, with a raging Kabu who, it really needs to be emphasized, is sporting an equally raging hard-on in his well-cut dark pants. 

The sight makes Raihan grin, makes him bare his teeth. 

Kabu locks the door behind them.

This is a good sign, right? It should be a good sign, one that indicates that Raihan has made his point clear enough to even make Kabu understand it.

Who could have known it would be this easy? Really, he should be proud of himself. Maybe he should write a step-by-step guide for relationship beginners. It would probably look like this:

Step 1: Get in a room.  
Step 2: Get the idiot you're lusting for in the same room.  
Step 3: ????????  
Step 4: Profit.

In this case, profit would be a nice and simple synonym for sex, one that he could easily post online on his website, without any tabloids getting upset about his choice of words and complaining that he uses too many expressions that young underage trainer kids shouldn't be allowed to hear, that they always feel the need to censor about half of his sentences on TV, which gets on his nerves when he later watches his interviews, because the constant beeping is really bad for his ears and-

Okay. Back to topic. Step by step. Right now they are obviously at step 3, which Raihan would have to elaborate a little more in his imaginary guide, but that should be possible with a bit of padding, especially now that Kabu raises one hand and brushes his fingers up his chest to the collar of his hoodie (oh yeah, this is amazing, this is going so smoothly, profit can't come soon enough!) to hook his fingers into the fabric, yanking him up a little as he bends down to him and-

\- then Kabu sighs softly and shakes his head. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Raihan?" he murmurs, and the disappointment in his voice is so palpably vivid that it feels like a bucket of ice-cold water being poured over Raihan's head.

"Wait, what?" is all that comes over his lips, because that's definitely not what he expected. The script in his head goes on quite differently, with much less talking and much more kissing, and why can Kabu never stick to the things Raihan expects from him but doesn't say to his face?

Oh. ... maybe that's his problem.

"Do you ... do you think this is funny?" Kabu continues, and the flicker of _hurt_ that crosses his features makes Raihan's throat feel tight. "Riling me up like this?"

"What? No, I ... "

"Some _funny_ inside joke with Leon? Something to boast about on your account later on?"

Oh. Oh no. No, no, no! Hastily he shakes his head and curls a hand around Kabu's wrist, around the one that's still buried in the collar of his hoodie. "You got this all wrong! I just ... I wanted ... " Yeah, no, that's not working, just the flirting hasn't worked for weeks, and the talking won't work now, either, Kabu probably won't believe him at all, no matter what he says. Even if he had the mind to formulate any explanations that don't consist of 'I want your d, old man, please don't make me explain what a 'd' is'.

He has to act, and fast. 

Without thinking much about it, he strengthens the grip around Kabu's wrist and pulls him to himself. Right onto his lap. Kabu's clothed erection rubs against his hip, a gasp escapes Kabu's lips, or maybe it's Raihan who's done the gasping, who even knows at this point, but yeah, if he's not going to feel this dick in his hands or any other part of his body _now_ , he's going to combust on the spot.

With his hand still around Kabu's waist, keeping him in a grip he can't escape - which he probably couldn't anyway, even if he wanted to, because Kabu seems stunned, paralyzed on his lap, and ... and he's blushing, mismatched spots of red heat appear on his cheeks, and it's the most adorable thing Raihan has ever seen in his life - he leans forward to smash their lips together.

Kabu makes the softest of noises and doesn't move at first, but when Raihan licks his lower lip and carefully grazes his teeth over it, a shiver passes through his body. Now he clings to Raihan's hoodie with both hands and moves against him, grinding his mouth against Raihan's own, and his dick against Raihan's hip, until he, too, gets hard, until his hips are twitchin and he's gasping against Kabu's lips.

Then, much too early, Kabu slowly separates from him, and it takes Raihan every bit of willpower not to lean towards him to seal his lips with his own again. "What," he whispers breathlessly and licks his lips, his pink tongue darting out and showing the barest hint of teeth, "are you doing?"

The question is so inappropriate at this very moment that it almost makes Raihan laugh, makes him burst into a hoarse series of sounds that he only swallows with difficulty. "You know damn well what I'm doing."

"It's ... it's a rhethorical question."

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page here." Raihan grins and bites his lower lip again, showing his fangs. "Cause I'm tired of trying to flirt with you dumbass, I just want to-"

The rest of his sentence is suffocated by Kabu's hand covering his mouth. Raihan emits a confused sound, but Kabu just shakes his head and frowns deeply. "Let me get this right," he says slowly. "You were flirting with me? When?"

This time, Raihan can't suppress the laughter. It bubbles over his lips, his hot breath against the surprisingly soft flesh of Kabu's hand, which he carefully pushes aside to bend forward and capture the old idiot's lips in another kiss, still laughing softly. "'When?' he asks. Fucking 'when', are you for real, man?" With a slow roll of his hip he gives another small bite to Kabu's lower lip, swallows his surprised moan with his mouth. "I was beyond flirting, you idiot," he whispers into his mouth, nibbling and biting his way from Kabu's lips across his jaw and to his neck. One of his hands fists into short, graying hair to keep him still as he laps over that spot where he can feel Kabu's pulse beat under his skin. "I was done with flirting, I was so close to begging. I almost sent you a dick pic with the caption "Wish you were here", that's how done I was with flirting."

"... I think I'd have understood _that_ message just fine."

"Yeah, no, I don't think you'd have." He laughs softly against Kabu's skin and gently grazes it with his teeth, laughs again as he feels Kabu getting tense, feles the muscles in his neck move underneath his lips as he swallows audibly. _That's what gets you going?_ he thinks with raised eyebrows and puts his theory to the test by roughly shoving the collar of Kabu's ugly sweater aside and putting his mouth to the exposed collarbone, tormenting his skin with licks and shallow bites that will nonetheless surely leave a series of hickeys. 

Fingers tangle in his hair as Kabu slowly starts to move against him with a throaty groan, rocking his hips against Raihan's own once, twice, before his fingers twitch in his hair and his nails scrape through his undercut, until Kabu manages to grab him properly and pulls his head back, abruptly and so roughly that the roots of his hair hurt in a pleasant way. 

Kabu holds him tight like this, looking him in the eyes for a moment that seems like an eternity, then lets a soft sigh escape his lips and grants him a rare and somehow tired smile. "I think we should talk about this."

Yeah, and Raihan thinks their hands and mouth and rock-solid cocks are speaking loud enough, like, hello? What else is there to say? They have the hots for each other and that's cool, but can the balls now touch, please? 

But okay. It's important to Kabu that they talk about this stuff, so they'll probably have to talk. Later. Not now. "Sure. Sure, whatever you're saying," he confirms, and grabs Kabu's ass with his hands, squeezing a little and relishing in the visible shudder that runs through Kabu's body. "Let's just get this over with first, I mean, I'm so hard I'll be done in five minutes, and you're an old asshole, you won't last more than three, and- why are you looking at me like that?"

Because, really, Kabu doesn't stop looking at him as if this is the worst idea ever, or maybe the second worst, right after attracting the attention of a horde of wild Bewear in the Wild Area. "We really ... look, Raihan, I'm just not sure ... "Now he slumps his shoulders and gently shakes his head, but doesn't seem to dare looking at him. He keeps his gaze firmly locked on a point just below his left ear. 

... Raihan is secretly hoping that Kabu is just too shy to look him in the face and that there is no embarrassingly unhygienic stain on the bathroom wall that could ruin the whole mood. "I'm not the kind of guy for a fling like this."

"A fling. Who even says shit like this? Oh, right, you're old and old-school, sorry." Raihan grumbles and drags his hands down his face. This is awful. This should be the ideal scenario for any kind of gay mishaps, but _no_ , Mister I Am Fire, I Am Death can't stop having second thoughts. Does Raihan really have to spell things out for him that much?  
  
"I don't want to ruin our friendship. I value you a lot and-"

Yeah. Yeah, he does. Spell it out. Fast. Before he starts rambling. "I've been wanting to fuck you for almost two years," he blurts out and notices with great delight and even greater hopes for what's yet to possibly come in the next twenty minutes that the tips of Kabu's ears start turning bright red.

"-and I was certainly not expecting to hear this today, thank you. But-"

"And if we don't fuck right now, I'm going to die."

"-but I think you're overreacting a little, and also-"

"I'm literally going to combust from being blue-balled."

"-also I really doubt that, and just so you know-"

"I'm gonna explode, and it will be your fault. Do you want me dead, Kabu? Do you? Because I don't want me dead, I'm too cute to die!"

"Can you just shut the hell up for a moment?" 

Although Kabu doesn't raise his voice, there is a sharpness in his tone that instantly silences Raihan. Did he overdo it? Put him under too much pressure? That's not been his intention, he's only wanted to do some gentle teasing ... Raihan carefully tilts his head a little to one side and dares to show a faint smile before slowly raising a hand and caressing Kabu's cheek with the same fingers that had been roughly buried in his hair just a few minutes ago, tracing his cheek bone with his thumb.

Slowly, very slowly, the expression of overexertion in Kabu's face grows weaker, until it finally fades completely, just like the firm grip on his hair. Kabu pulls his hands back and leans into the touch on his cheek; a gesture that is surely surprising for both of them equally. Then, Kabu shakes his head - about himself, about the situation, about both of them? - and pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. His chest sinks and rises a few times as he takes a series of deep breaths, and finally he quietly says, "Fine. I guess. I'm ... fine with this. But," he adds quickly and raises his index finger, waving it in front of Raihan's face almost like a teacher who wants to show his student that the next lesson is particularly important. "But we'll have to talk about this later."  
With a sound somewhere between relief and disbelief, Raihan audibly exhales. "... okay. I'm okay with talking. Really. We can do that." Actually he would be okay with pretty much everything at this moment, if they only finally pick up where they left off. But he doesn't have to say that out loud now, that should be clear for anyone with a libido. Apropos libido, he's been sitting here with a hard-on for what feels like a hundred hours, and it's now sure gonna get painful if he can't finally free his cock from his pants. Nevertheless, he cannot help but laugh and embrace Kabu, place his arms around his neck and pull him closer so that he can kiss him on the cheek. "You're a sentimental old idiot, you know that?"

"Maybe."

It's almost romantic with them. Right now. Because Kabu also puts his arms around him to rest his head on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek with his nose, and yes, actually, Raihan could get used to it. In fact, the whole thing is really warming his heart, and he would like to stay just like this for a very long time and enjoy this hug.

But, to be honest, there is no time for that. They're still sitting in a damn bathroom stall in a fancy restaurant, and if they don't hurry, Leon will come up with the idea of sending a search party, and that can very quickly be very embarrassing. So Raihan presses a short kiss to Kabu's temple and then grins. "That's kinda cute, by the way. I like that. I like you. And you know what I'd like most right now?"

He notices the irritated sound that escapes Kabu's lips, but he decides to ignore it. After all, it's not like Kabu's cock isn't still pressing hard against his hip. So he just laughs softly into his ear and breathes a kiss on the shell of his ear before slowly opening Kabu's pants. "Just, come on, man, show me that pretty dick of yours. I've been waiting for years for that, I wanna see if it holds up with what I've imagined." 

He's mostly talking to himself right now, because he really can't wait, he's just a breath away from losing his patience. And of course he's also talking nonsense in the hopes that knowing how much Raihan wants him will Kabu turn on like nothing else. Knowing how much he has wanted him all along, even though Kabu has been too much of an idiot to recognize it, and Raihan too much of an idiot as well to explain it to him explicitly and simply.

However, he hasn't expected Kabu to flinch as if slapped. And Kabu pushing his hand away is a surprise, too, one of the shitty kind.

"What? Getting shy now?" he asks with a broad grin, which immediately freezes on his lips when he recognizes the expression of mild-but-definitely-existing panic on Kabu's face. He blinks in confusion, once, twice. Then he slaps his hand against his forehead and rolls his eyes thimself. Of course. Fuck. He's such an idiot! His whole shtick has perhaps been a bit much of a good thing. After all, for all Rahain knows, Kabu hasn't gotten laid in the last twenty years or so, so the thought of having to live up to the expectations a perfectly cute guy like Raihan might have is surely enough to let an old man's boner vanish.

And that's really the last thing Raihan wants. 

Okay, yeah, _that_ and making Kabu so uncomfortable he'll never want anything to do with him ever again. He couldn't ... that would be the worst outcome ... wait, damn, he has really fallen in love with this old idiot, hasn't he?

Wow. That's a thought that he'll have to get used to.

But not now. Now, he probably needs to be a little less of a chatty asshole and should put his need to finally get fucked aside. But not too much aside. Just a little to the side. Still well in reach, but behind Kabu's obvious need not to be completely overwhelmed emotionally. So he takes his hand off his crotch and instead puts it back on his cheek, pressing soft kisses to his temple. "Hey. Hey, Kabu. Sorry, man. Sorry, that was ... come on. Don't look at me like that."

When he cups Kabu's chin in his hand and kisses him on the lips again, it takes a moment until Kabu reacts, but then he almost melts against him, kissing him deeply and intimately and so _lovingly_ that Raihan gets almost dizzy. And finally - finally - Kabu's hand is where it belongs: between Raihan's legs, where he rubs and fondles the hard bulge in his pants until Raihan's breath hitches.

"You're amazing," Raihan whispers breathlessly against his lips again and again, grinding his hips towards his fingers as fast as he can. His cock strains against the rough fabric of his clothes, and Raihan curses quietly as Kabu thankfully takes pity on him, opening his pants and pulling his dick out to take it in his hands, warm fingers sliding over hot, throbbing flesh. "Did you know that?" he asks, burying his teeth in Kabu's lower lip, making him shiver, making his fingers twitch on Raihan's dick until they move faster, stroking up and down the whole length. "You're amazing. This is amazing. It's totally drool-worthy."

"What do I have to do to make you shut up?" Kabu growls and bites him, worrying Raihan's lip between his teeth. He moans throatily in his mouth, because now Raihan's trembling fingers have found the zipper of Kabu's pants, too.

He frees his cock from the clothed prison and dares to glance down to it between two kisses. And ... oh. Yeah. Yeah, that roughly matches his expectations and fantasies. It's a beautiful cock, long and thick and almost angrily twitching in need. It's not as long as Raihan's but then, let's be honest, just _who_ in the world could expect to have the same first-class dick as Raihan does? 

Or, wait, maybe it is just as long ... he'd have to get a ruler and measure them next to each other later. ... yeah. Later. Because now his top priority is to put his hand around Kabu's cock and move it up and down. "You know damn well how you could keep my mouth occupied."

"I'm not going to let you suck me off in a restaurant bathroom," is all the answer he gets. However, the cock in Raihan's hand twitches, and Kabu snarls a little at him, baring his teeth in a way that makes Raihan realise that he wouldn't mind having these teeth at his throat sometime later.

"You're no fun."

He kinda wants to say some more, but as soon as he opens his mouth to start talking, he hears the familiar sound of a door opening with a creak. And not just any door. The one to the small bathroom in which the stalls are located. And the both of them as well.

Kabu obviously hears it too, because he freezes on Raihan's lap, doesn't move at all for a long moment, and then makes an effort to slip off him.

Oh.

Oh, no.

 _We can't have that, can we?_ Raihan thinks and licks his lips. He digs his free hand into the small of Kabu's back to keep him in place, while the hand he still has around his dick starts doing its job again.

Kabu's eyes widen and his mouth falls open, and only with some very admirable efforts he manages to bite back a moan. Hastily, he tries to push Raihan's hand away, but that's out of the question. Like, for real.

Raihan's fingers move up and down the whole length, playing with the head of Kabu's twitching dick and gently pulling his foreskin back, smearing the first droplets of precome all over him, while Kabu digs his fingers into Raihan's sweater in one last feeble attempt to get away before screwing his eyes shut and biting down on his own knuckles to muffle his moans and gasps. 

It doesn't take much longer, really, but that's to be expected when one is as skilled in jerking off as Raihan - and so Kabu's hips grind against his hand one last time before he comes with a muffled shout, spilling all over Raihan's fingers. His body goes limp, just like his dick, and he leans heavily against Raihan's chest, breathing in and out in shaky gasps.

Outside, someone washes his hands and leaves, the door closing behind whoever it's been with a quiet thud.

"That was fun," Raihan says and laughs. He first lays a kiss on Kabu's cheek, then on his nose and finally on his grumpy lips that are firmly pressed together to a thin line. 

"You're horrible," Kabu mumbles softly and grimaces a bit while tucking his dick back in his pants.

"I know. Horribly great. It's one of my best qualities." Again Raihan gives him a kiss and reaches for some toilet paper to wipe his hand clean. "You like me this way." He blinks and frowns. "You ... do like me. Right?"

At first Kabu is silent and looks him in the eye for a long time. Then he sighs softly and shrugs his shoulders a little, points a finger into the general direction of Raihan's cock, "I like you enough to not leave you like this."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" he says. He thinks _thank you, thank you, thank you, oh fuck, yeah, I would have died otherwise, you'd have killed me, and that would have been such a waste for all my fans ..._ He laughs breathlessly and reaches for Kabu's hand, nudging it between his legs so that he-

The sound of someone knocking on the bathroom stall makes his brain freeze for a moment in sheer panic, and judging by the expression in Kabu's widened eyes, it's no different for him.

"Raihan? You in there?"

Leon. Fuck. Why now? What now? Should he keep silent and pretend he isn't in here? You can't see they're here, that's the only good thing ... the bathroom stall lacks the little opening on the bottom, the one where one can clearly see other people's shoes and dropped pants when they do what people need to do. 

But what if he heard them? What if he already knows they're here and just wants to play nice before letting his Charizard set the door on fire?

While Raihan is still fighting over what's best to do now, Kabu's lips twitch with a mischievous grin. "You can thank me later," he whispers in Raihan's ear, and - dramatically slowly, most likely to crank the horror up to eleven - he slips from Raihan's lap and between his spread legs.

His voice is more fragile than he is used to, but that is all Kabu's fault, because the old bastard keeps Raihan's legs spread with a surprisingly iron grip. His hot breath ghost over his cock, which twitches in joyful expectation.

Oh no ... oh no, no, no, no, he _wouldn't_!

But he would. He does. He opens his mouth and swallows Raihan's cock whole, engulding it in the wet heat of his throat.

At the sight of it, a hoarse noise spills from his lips, and ... fuck. At the latest now Leon knows that he is here. Now there are no more excuses. "L-lee, uh, hi!" 

"Are you okay? We've been worried about you."

A small part of his brain wishes he had his phone here with him, but it's still outside on the table. He would take dozens of pictures of Kabu looking up at him from underneath his lashes, his lips spread so far thanks to his massive cock. That would be a picture to keep forever.

The larger part of his brain, however, is busy working; and so Raihan is busy gritting his teeth so that he doesn't scream in arousal when Kabu starts sucking.

And then of course there is Leon still waiting for an answer ...

"Uh, yeah, sure," Raihan hurries to say and forces a laugh, his voice pitched an octave higher than usual. "Seafood and I aren't always friends, you kno-oh!" Hastily he covers his mouth with a hand, because Kabu has started to move, bobbing his head up and down to suck on all of Raihan's cock in earnest. "So, y-yeah, no need to worry. Really!"

"You sure you okay? You sound like you're out of breath. Please tell me you're not gonna vomit all over yourself again like two weeks ago when you had to much cheap beer and-"

"Can you stop reminding me of that?" He grimaces at the sudden heat shooting into his cheeks as Kabu raises his eyebrows and somehow manages to look at him both accusingly and amused, which is not a small feat considering what his mouth is doing right now.

"Sorry, sorry. Sheesh, you're in a bad mood ... " Leon's voice gets a little quieter, and Raihan already hopes that he's done with asking stupid questions and finally pisses off, but then: "Hey, do you have any idea where Kabu is?"

Ha. Haha. Hey, Leon, why don't you guess? You have three guesses, the first two don't count. "W-why should I?"

"I dunno, I'm just asking."

"I think he wasn't so cool - oh - with his food either, y'know. All these veggies instead of some big, tasty meat-" Again he has to cover his mouth, this time with both hands, as Kabu presses his tongue against the underside of his shaft and swallows around him. He briefly lets go of Raihan to lick the first drops off the over-excited tip of his dick, and then immediately takes all of it back in his mouth, sucking vigorously to make him come, and oh yeah, Raihan is so close, so _close_ , he can feel the heat crashing over him, and he grips the sides of Kabu's head with both hands to make sure he doesn't even _think_ of stopping now. "- that's ... that's gotta fuck you up sometimes, I think."

"... I guess. Maybe he's outside."

Raihan doesn't hear the words because Kabu moves his tongue just like _this_ , and that's enough for all the built-up tension in his body to reach their peak and tumble over with the intensity of an earthquake. For some reason, Raihan has still enough capacity in his mind to bite down on his knuckles to stifle a scream as he comes with a full-body shudder and empties himself into Kabu's waiting mouth.

Oh ... oh, fuck ... He pants harshly, his eyes watering in exhaustion as he peeks down to Kabu's smug face. He watches him lick his lips and smile up to Raihan, and in that moment he realizes he's so close to just grabbing him and slamming him against the nearest wall to fuck his brains out.

"Hey, Raihan?"

He flinches and tears his eyes away from Kabu, looking angrily at the door. " _What_?"

"Just call when you need someone to hold your hair while you puke your guts out."

"Yeah, fuck you, too, Lee," he shouts after him, and when the door to the outside finally, finally closes, he slumps down on the seat and leans his head back, resting it against the wall until his breathing stabilizes. "What the _fuck_ was that?"

"You know damn well what that was," Kabu says in an amazingly good imitation of his own tone, and Raihan can't help but laugh despite himself. He didn't know that Kabu could be like this. Joyful. Funny. A little piece of shit.

"It's a rhethorical question," he answers and strokes Kabu's hair, looking down at him exhausted and lovingly. He's glad that Kabu looks at him the same way.

Maybe step 3 and 4 worked out quite well. Maybe he should write his guidebook after all.

But now he first closes his pants and sighs once more in pure and utter bliss, then slowly gets up.

Tenderly, he strokes Kabu's cheek one more time and then helps him up, winces in sympathy at the grimace Kabu makes in what he assumes is pain from having knelt like this for so long. His hand lingers on Kabu's wrist, and instead of dropping it or shoving it in the pockets of his pants, he just moves a little so their fingers intertwine.

"Hey, Kabu?" he starts and grants him with a smile as he sees Kabu's gaze shift from their hands to Raihan's face. "Just want you to know that I'm not the kind of guy for just a fling, either. Does that make you feel a bit better about this whole thing?"

For a brief moment, it is quiet between them, but then Kabu holds his hand a little more firmly. "... yes. Yes, it does," he says quietly. 

And doesn't let go of his hand when they return to the others.

Which is totally fine.

Because Raihan doesn't want to let go, either.


End file.
